Shyvana
Summary Shyvana is a creature with pure elemental magic blazing in her heart. Though she most often appears humanoid, she can take her true form when necessary—that of a fearsome dragon, incinerating her foes with fiery breath. Having saved the life of the crown prince Jarvan IV, Shyvana now serves uneasily in his royal guard, struggling to find acceptance among the suspicious people of Demacia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Shyvana, the Half-Dragon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Dragon Hybrid, Member of the Demacian Elite Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Fire Manipulation, Transformation, Rage Power, Enhanced senses of hearing and smell, Flight Attack Potency: At least Town level (Superior to Jarvan IV) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Jarvan IV) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (As one of the physically stronger champions in the League, should not be much weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Dragon's Descent can move champions as heavy as Nautilus and Malphite) Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range in Dragon Dorm due to her size, Dozens of meters with fire Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average (Highly skilled in combat, though her rage can get the better of her at times) Weaknesses: Her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fury of the Dragonborn:' Shyvana deals 10% bonus physical and magic damage against Dragons and Vilemaw. Shyvana gains 5 bonus armor and magic resistance, and each elemental Dragon her team slays permanently grants her an additional 5 bonus armor and magic resistance. *'Twin Bite:' Shyvana's next basic attack strikes twice in one swift movement, dealing bonus physical damage and triggering on-hit effects with each strike. Shyvana's basic attacks against non-structures reduce Twin Bite's cooldown by 0.5 seconds. Twin Bite resets Shyvana's autoattack timer. **'Dragon Form:' Twin Bite damages all enemies in front of Shyvana in addition to her primary target, triggering on-hit effects and granting Fury twice on each enemy hit. *'Burnout:' Shyvana surrounds herself in flame for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies each second, increased by 20% against monsters, and gaining bonus movement speed which decays by 15% of its original value each second. Shyvana's basic attacks extend the duration of Burnout by 1 second, up to a maximum total duration of 7 seconds, and deal 25% of Burnout's damage per second as bonus magic damage while it lasts. **'Dragon Form:' Shyvana also scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that continually deals the same magic damage per second to enemies that pass over it. *'Flame Breath:' Shyvana unleashes a fireball that travels in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and marking them for 5 seconds. **'Dragon Form:' Flame Breath engulfs and marks all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. Shyvana's basic attacks against marked enemies deal 2.5% of their maximum health as bonus magic damage, capped at 100 against monsters. *'Dragon's Descent:' Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to the target location, carrying all enemies she runs through towards her destination and dealing them magic damage. While in dragon form, Shyvana's abilities are empowered and her Fury decays at a rate of 5 per second. Once her Fury is depleted, she returns to human form. Dragon's Descent has no cooldown or initial cost, but can only be activated when Shyvana has 100 Fury. Shyvana also gains 100 Fury instantly when Dragon's Descent is first learned. While in human form, Shyvana passively generates Fury every 1.5 seconds. In both forms, her basic attacks also each generate 2 Fury. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters